Dr. Drakken
Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, was considered by Kim Possible as her arch-nemesis. A self-proclaimed mad scientist, Drakken dreamed of world domination, but was constantly thwarted by the efforts of Team Possible. Voiced by John DiMaggio, he is the primary antagonist of the series. Appearance Drakken is of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick unibrow. The reason for Drakken's blue-toned skin is never revealed. Although, from the beginning of a conversation between Drakken and Professor Dementor it is known that it happened on a Tuesday. Shego once teased that his five-year winning streak at pie-eating contests had caused some blueberry "schmutz" to turn his skin blue. It is also known that his skin coloration is somehow tied to his evil, as, when it was removed by the Attitudinator, his skin color returned to a natural color after a gradual process, and, when transferred to Ron, it turned Ron blue until it was removed from him, restoring him to normal, and returned to Drakken, making him blue once again. Drakken's primary outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. Personality Drakken was a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac" who was fueled by pettiness and jealousy. He was constantly boastful about his plans, frequently ranted about his successes while they lasted to whatever audience was available, which was usually Shego. He became irritated whenever someone reminded him how Professor Dementor enjoyed a more impressive reputation as a villainous mad scientist. He had a very threatening bearing until after the incident where he placed a mind-control chip on Shego; upon her being freed of it, she unleashed her anger upon him. What she did to him fully is unknown, but after that Drakken was never the same, being quite fearful of Shego's temper and wrath, often quailing from the prospects of upsetting her. When confronted with a serious and irate Ron at the climax of the "Little Diablos" incident, his bravado quickly fled and he complied with Ron's demand to address him by name while cowering in the rain. After the Lorwardian global invasion, Drakken and Shego appear to have given up villainy while being hailed for their part in helping to save Earth. It is unknown if they ever returned to a life of evil or not. Biography Backstory Drakken attended a university with Kim's father, as well as Bob Chen and Ramesh, but left sometime after he was laughed at by the three when exhibiting for them the Bebe prototype. Apparently after leaving school he embarked upon the beginning of his life of crime. During a dream somehow shared by Kim and Ron, it was seen that the inspiration to choose a lifestyle of the evil persuasion presented itself much earlier. As a boy, he had listened to a wax recording he found in his mother's attic of his great-great-grandfather, Bartholomew Lipsky, talking about one of his plans. It was a brief clip which he did not fully understand, but nevertheless it led young Drakken to begin constructing destructive mechanisms and torturous devices, and planted the seeds for the malevolently inclined disposition he enjoyed as an adult. Category:Characters Category:Males